tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruna Kurosawa
Haruna Suzuki (スズキはるな, Suzuki Haruna), is a ghoul historian living in the 11th ward, in a library of information she calls The Archive. She is a member of Shuukaku with the rank of Acolyte. She is also a member of Aogiri. Her alias is Scribe (スクリーブ, Sukurību). Appearance Haruna is a female ghoul with blonde hair down to her shoulders and red eyes. When she's with other ghouls she wears the red robes that most Shuukaku members wear with the arms and part of the upper neck gone with black bandages underneath it covering her entire body below the head. She wears this robe as much as she can, only removing it when she's sleeping. Her mask is a light grey scarf mask that covers her neck and the bottom half of her face. Because of her blonde hair, pale skin, and red eyes it is possible that she is an albino. Personality Haruna has a curious nature, constantly asking questions of everyone she meets. She normally acts cheerful although she tends to find a sadistic enjoyment in writing about other peoples suffering despite feeling empathy for them. She normally tries not to be too involved in changing anything that's happening, instead watching what happens and writing about it. Because of having been alone for most of her life she has trouble thinking of what to say to people, and sometimes phrases things badly or has trouble expressing sympathy to other people. She constantly writes down everything she's told and everything that happens to her. Haruna enjoys people using her information, and gets an extreme amount of satisfaction from being useful for other peoples goals. Although Haruna hides it, she feels jealous of people who know their pasts and dislikes people who try to forget about their past. Although she tries not to look into it in case she remembers something she didn't want to, she's still curious about why she forgot. History As a six year old child Haruna found herself in Tokyo with no memories apart from the name "Haruna". She doesn't know anything that happened to her before that point in time, and doesn't spent much time trying to find out. Haruna has a large collection of information on the history of ghouls in Tokyo, and her vast collection of information is constantly growing. She writes down every single detail she learns no matter how minor it is, and keeps this information safely hidden. From her blonde hair, pale skin, and red eyes Haruna figured out that she is an albino from somewhere in Europe. Powers and Abilities Haruna has average strength and agility, but her primary focus during fights is on hiding. Her process during fights depends more on hiding and deceiving her enemy rather than directly attacking. She hides and disorients her opponents before leaping out and swiping with her kagune before hiding again. When she becomes afraid that someone else or herself is at serious risk of dying she begins to hallucinate a voice giving her advice on what to do, and be comes much more focused and willing to kill her opponent. When this happens she normally switches to the sharp side of her tail rather than the usual blunt end. : Kagune Haruna's kagune is an average length bikaku with both a blunt side and a sharp side. Type: Bikaku Appearance: Her kagune is an average length tail, leading up to a heavy bat like part which gets bigger at the end. The bottom of the end part has a sharp point sticking out, similar to an axe head protruding from a bat. The kagune is blue with red veins covering it. Strengths: The end of the kagune is abnormally heavy causing it to hit much harder, and the two sides give it the advantage of allowing Haruna to choose whether or not she wants to attempt to cleave her opponent with the sharp side or bash them with the blunt side. When she switches to the sharp side of the tail she can slash with it somewhat faster than she can with the blunt side, but she rarely uses the sharp side. Weaknesses: The heaviness of the end is also a disadvantage, and despite the durability of the tail itself it isn't thick enough to make precise movements with the heavy end. It's extremely difficult for her to block consecutive hits and she begins to swing the tail it's hard to stop mid swing. Mechanics: The tail is too heavy to be used for precise movements, so it relies more on the momentum of the heavy end than actual controlling the movements. Haruna switches the end she's using depending on the situation. The Archive Haruna has a room in Aogiri's base where she keeps any information she's collected over the years, and allows any member of Aogiri to view it. The more private information like real names, transcripts of conversations, and any other secrets are kept in a safer location where only Haruna can find it. She has a deal with The Broker to share this information with him, and in exchange he gives her information on anything interesting he learns. Anyone who is a member of Aogiri is allowed to access this information at any time, however she keeps a log of anyone who visits The Archive. Kichirou lives in the corner of the Archive in a sleeping bag. During the Aogiri raid (Eye for an Eye arc) her files were moved to a safe location, her next Archive's location is unknown. Haruna has multiple archives across the city, although none are as big as the one she had in Aogiri's base. Threads Relationships Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Shuukaku